Kokoro
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Un corazón... eso es lo que él le dejo a su hija... un corazón...


Kokoro

Es raro, yo no entendía para que me hubieran creado. Le daba vueltas al asunto y todavía no entendía. Mi base de datos sabía todo lo que debía saber, menos el motivo de mi vida. Mi creador murió hace varios años, creo cincuenta ya.

Yo notaba que, cuando estaba vivo, envejecía con el tiempo. Algo lógico ¿Por qué yo no entonces? Elemental, no estaba completamente viva.

Estuve todo el tiempo sola desde que él murió, pero no me sentía sola… ¿La razón? No tenía **sentimientos.**

Así que tal vez, lo que hice, fue por pura naturaleza.

Antes de morir, mi creador me mostró un programa en su computador llamado **Kokoro.** Le pregunte porque no me lo había instalado, a lo cual me respondió que era demasiado pesado para mi sistema.

Hoy decidí prender el computador. Claro que lo tuve que reparar, hacia cincuenta años que nadie lo usaba. Estaba sin nada para hacer, que me decidí por revisar los archivos y las carpetas. Encontré la carpeta de mi sistema, Kagamine Rin, y me puse a revisarla. En un momento, encontré el link: "programas sin instalar". Allí se encontraba el famoso programa **Kokoro**. "Instalar" apreté.

Sentí una gran presión en el pecho. Caí de rodillas, me apoye sobre el escritorio. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Me sentía sola, triste, abandonada… pero a la vez… ¿feliz? ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo una **cyborg** como yo tenía sentimientos?

Cuando me calme, respire hondo y mire por la ventana. Sentía melancolía. Pero pude comprender todo, comprendí porque me había creado, entendí que era **Kokoro… **Todo encajaba perfectamente. Es horrible estar solo tantos años, se siente una gran soledad; y eso era lo que sentía mi creador, para eso me creo… para acompañarlo en su soledad. Él me trataba como su princesita, como su pequeña hija y… yo… como una desagradecida, nunca le dedique una miserable sonrisa… no sabía lo que era la gratitud ni la felicidad… Con respecto a** Kokoro**, era un sistema humano capaz de darme sentimientos… Capaz de darme realmente… **vida**…

Decidí salir de esa casa abandonada, me traía muy malos recuerdos… me sentía culpable de nunca haberle dado las gracias a mi creador… Él, que había hecho tanto por mí.

Iba caminando por una plaza, cuando me choque con un joven. "lo siento hermosa" me dijo y me sonroje o al menos eso me pareció. Eso era la vergüenza. El joven soltó una pequeña carcajada y se fue.

Luego, iba corriendo por al lado de un pequeño arroyo que había y me tropecé… me lastime el codo, sentí dolor…

Ya calmada, continué caminando. Me tope con un jardín de flores. Era realmente hermoso, digno de un buen sueño. Era tan hermoso… Para el recuerdo, me robe una flor bien roja. Según mi base de datos, era una rosa. La verdad, ya me estaba molestando saber todo, eso no me daba curiosidad… bueno, si, un poquito. Pero es feo saber todo, no tener alguna meta de aprender algo. Sentí… ¿Decepción de mi misma?

Continúe caminado y vi una pequeña niña, parecía muy pobre ya que estaba pidiendo limosna. Amague a sacar algo de mi bolsillo ¿Pero que, si yo no tenía nada? Me sentí apenada por esa niña… y enojada conmigo misma por no poder haberla ayudado.

Ya es de noche… me estoy recostando sobre la orilla de aquel arroyo donde me caí. Miro al cielo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que era ese programa? **Kokoro**… idioma japones. Sin duda, mi creador era muy inteligente, en cambio yo, no me di cuenta de traducir esa simple palabra para descubrir lo que significaba… Es muy gracioso. Miro al cielo… estoy feliz de por lo menos haber sabido lo que era tener un kokoro. Siento una presión en mi pecho… seguro que es mi sistema sobrecargado, **Kokoro** es demasiado para mi, aun así no me siento mal, la contrario, estoy verdaderamente feliz. En mi cara hay una gran sonrisa dibujada que nadie jamás podrá borrar… Tan corta es la vida… a mi me duro solo un día… El dolor en mi pecho se hace cada vez más grande, aun así, sigo sonriendo… felicidad… es la única palabra que aparece en este momento en mi mente… Lo único de que me arrepiento es de no haber podido darle las gracias a mi creador… pero ya me estoy yendo… así que gracias… muchas gracias por haberme dado aunque sea un momento de vida… muchas gracias…


End file.
